


Who Would Have Known, Who Would Have Known

by sithgem



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/F, I don't like this writing style so much but it fit the narrative best, Jealousy, Longing, POV First Person, Poetry, Regret, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithgem/pseuds/sithgem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to break my usual pace and write some angst for my lovely ladies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Would Have Known, Who Would Have Known

Was I too unfortunate to have known her?

Her cherry pink lips

Her sweetness and my,

My... Wickedness, if so my peers would describe if they had the nerve to face me

But she... She was so lovely

I didn't deserve her, truthfully

So tender and kind

At least at the start

Who would have known, who would have known

Liar, she said

Traitor, he echoed

And I am, aren't I?

To have abandoned them

To have abandoned her

My dearest Ruruka

My darling Andou

Why her? Anyone else, but why her?

So she hates me, my love

And he as well, my friend

For sparring their lives I am met with distain from them

From all others

I can see it in their eyes now

They sneer at me

They whisper

No, no I am not their main concern

I am not their target

But her

Her and him

They jeer, they stare, they accuse

Perhaps their hatred

Their distrust

This is what will end us all

And yet here I lay

Sleepless again

Watching for our undoer

And I see her sleeping there

Resting her head on his shoulder

Far from my hold

Far from the weight of my wrongs

If only my shoulder were his

The clock rewound to that day

To hold her in my arms and tell her all I wanted to since we were girls

To feel her arms around me

To tell her

But now I am left here lying

With the body count rising and soon

All eyes on me

All glares in my direction

And her sour tongue to drive the last nail into my heart

Perhaps then I could stop loving her

Perhaps then I could move on

From the torment of the battlefield that brought us here

Who would have known, who would have known


End file.
